Trust
by NERC
Summary: The Potter siblings.


**AN: Written for the Quidditch League Comprtition Finals round one. **

**Prompt: Dialogue; Are you sure about that? Really sure? As in... sure sure?**

**Disclaimer I own nothing all belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**Ages;**

**James-17**

**Albus-15**

**Lily-14**

* * *

><p>"James! James!"<p>

I looked down at my little sister, annoyed that she was interrupting my conversation with my girlfriend, Emily.

"What?" I snapped at her.

"It's Al." She said.

I sighed, of course it was. "What did he do this time?"

"Come find me later." Emily whispered to me before slipping from the room.

"He's kissing Scorp!"

Oh so Al has finally discovered gir- wait. "Who?"

"Scorp" She repeated.

I looked at her in disbelief, "Are you sure about that? Really sure? As in… sure sure?"

She glared at me. "Yes I'm sure, I nearly interrupted them. They need to find better places to make out." And then she left.

I stood there for a moment. Al? Al and Scorpius? I sunk into the chair behind me. This was not going to end well. While I didn't care who my brother dated and actully liked Scorpius, I knew not everyone in our family would feel the same. I put my head in my hands, 'and my day had been so uncomplicated too' I thought. I just hoped Lily didn't tell anyone else.

* * *

><p>I found my sister in the library studying with her friends.<p>

"Lily," she looked up. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She whispered something to her friends then got up.

"Make it quick."

I nodded and lead her a bit farther away from her friends.

"Lily you can't tell anyone else okay? About Al? Tell no one."

She glared at me. "James I realize to you I may be just a kid but I'm fourteen, I'm not stupid. I know what telling people would do. Believe me I've tried to imagine everyway this could end and none of them were good. He's going to need us Jamie but that doesn't mean he's going to want our help."

I gave her a surprised look. "When did you become so insightful?"

"It makes up for your lack of insightfulness."

I laughed. "I'll make sure he knows he can talk to me. But I'm not talking for you. You can figure out how to extend your own hand."

"Obviously." She said before turning on her heals and walking back to her friends.

* * *

><p>That night I sat beside Al at dinner and noticed his constant looks over to a certain blond hair Slytherin. I shook my head.<p>

"So how was your day today Al?" I asked

He looked at my suspiciously. "Good, why?"

"Can't I be interested in my little brother's life?"

He gives me another look. "What do you want James?"

I try to hide the hurt I feel, I knew our relationship wasn't the best, I knew it was a love-hate one. But I didn't realize that he didn't trust me. I took a deep breath.

"Nothing." I manage to say without my voice cracking. "Just wanted you to know that if you need me, I'm here."

He glares at me. "Why would I need you?"

I smile tightly. "No clue, just letting you know."

I got up and left before I could start crying. I made my way up to the head dorms. Threw some floo powder in the fireplace and called for home.

"Mum?" I asked when I saw my mum walk by the door.

She walks into the living room. "James?" She asked.

I try to smile at her. "Is dad there?" I asked.

She looked at me in concern. "Yes, he is. Just a minute." She walked over to the stairs. "Harry!"

"Yes?"

"James wants to talk to you!"

"Just a minute."

She walked back into the living room. "He'll be down in a minute." She pauses, "James are you okay?"

I conceder lying but she's my mum, she'd notice. "Not really."

She's about to say something else when dad walks in.

"I'll leave you two to talk." She shoots me one more concerned look before leaving.

"What's wrong James?"

I looked up to my dad. "I screwed up dad, I really screwed up."

And then I told him everything. Only not letting him know that 'the boy' Al had been kissing was none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

"He doesn't trust me dad, what am I supposed to do?"

He's silent for a minute. "Nothing."

I looked at him in shock. "What?"

"You've opened the door James. We can't force Al to walk through it. Just keep offering you help. I'm sure he'll come around."

"And if he doesn't?"

My dad runs his hand through his hair. "If it's still a problem when you come home for break, I'll bring it up with him okay?"

I sighed. "Okay dad. Thanks."

"Anytime kid, anytime."

* * *

><p>I tried over the next two months to help Al out whenever I could (and Lily when I realized I had been ignoring her too). My offers were more often declined than accepted. But some of them were. Baby-steps. I had never been one with a lot of patience, but this was my brother. And I knew even though it was starting to get better it was going to take a really long time to get him to fully trust me.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a week before Christmas break when I walked into, what I though was, a empty class room. Only to be confronted with my little brother and his Slytherin friend. I slipped out quietly, but I knew Al had seen me because he pulled away abrubtly and I was closing the door. I sat in the library at my usual table I went to when ever I went in said library.<p>

"James."

Ah there he is, I was wondering how long it would take for him to find me.

"Al." I said.

"Look, I know what you think you saw earlier, but its not what it looks like. I swear so you can stop being disgusted with me."

I looked at him in shock. "Al, I wasn't-"

"Save it."

"Al!"

He turned and started to walk away.

"Oh so I didn't just see you making out with Scorpius Malfoy, your boyfriend as of a few weeks?"

He froze.

"How did you know that?" He hissed.

"Lily walked in on you two a while ago."

He didn't say anything.

"Al, it really doesn't matter. As long as whoever it is doesn't hurt you, I could care less about who you date. Go ahead and date a centaur if you feel like it." His face went bright red. "You're my brother, I was never disgusted with you. I mean it wasn't on my list to watch my little brother make out with anyone but if he makes you happy then go right ahead."

He spun back around slowly. "You mean that?"

"Of course"

He hugged me. "Thanks Jamie." I smiled.

"Anytime little brother."

* * *

><p>When I got off the train I shot a thumbs up at my dad to show him we were all good. I turned back around to see what was taking Al so long, what I saw was a young Malfoy gently kissing my brother and whispering "Bye mi amour." Before disappearing into the crowd. I laughed.<p>

"You're a bit red there Al."

He smacked me. "Shut up." He hissed.

I just laughed again. It was good to know my brother trusted me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. <strong>

**Reviews make me smile.**


End file.
